Faith
by At the Heart of the Storm
Summary: It was inevitable; one day the chaos of the coyote would kill her." Adam is just getting over the death of his mate, Mercy, when he receives a call from his daughter. She has a problem. Something very strange has happened to her friend. ADAM/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Here is a new story for you all that I have had sitting on my laptop for a while! Once I've finished my exams, I'll be updating more!! Promise!!

Read and enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**

* * *

**

I took a deep breath as I stood outside Jesse's door. I could see a faint light from her desk lamp under the edge of the door and my heightened hearing picked up the rustle of paper, the tapping of keys, the sound of her breathing and her heart beat. She was awake. More than likely adding the finishing touches to the essay we had due tomorrow. Mine had been printed out a week ago and sat neatly in my homework folder ready for class.

When I had got back to my room last night, after two nights of roaming the streets – mostly at night – the logical side of my mind kicked in and I checked my phone first before having a shower. I had twenty missed calls fifty unread texts. All from Jesse. I waited until later that afternoon to text her with a totally bogus story about a family emergency, knowing she had left her phone in her dorm room and that she wouldn't get it until after classes, work and homework.

It had been a very, _very _weird few days and a small voice in the back of my mind, one that hadn't been there before _it _happened, was telling me it wasn't going to get any better from ignoring it. I knew in this case, ignorance would not lead to bliss. It would lead to death.

I knew I would be able to hide it from most of the population, the humans, but that same quiet little voice whispered that I would not be able to hide it from the werewolves or the fea. Or any other supernatural creepy that hadn't yet come out to play.

That was the reason I was standing at Jesse's door. Her father was a werewolf and I knew, again all thanks to that little voice, that he could help me. I didn't understand what I was… I didn't understand what had happened when–

I broke that thought off. I'd revisited it so many times in my mind already and it helped a bit, but I didn't need to remind myself of it constantly. Not if I wanted to get on with my life, which was slipping too far out of my control for my own liking. I didn't like it. It left me feeling powerless and angry. Taking this step helped me gain some of the equilibrium I'd lost that night when it felt like the world had been ripped out from under me feet. Though I supposed now, paws was a more adequate description.

I'd never met her father, though she had invited me to stay on more than one occasion. I'd told her simply, that there was no way I was going into a house full of testosterone filled males, who's egos made them think they could push a woman around. Society was patriarchal enough, thank you very much. Not to mention the fact that they could smell your emotions and mine were so closely linked to my thoughts… well those were definitely something I wanted to keep private.

Okay so I knew it wasn't exactly like that and that most of them weren't driven by their egos, I also knew that there were very few werewolves who pushed women around; they were too rare. But my competitive, independent side refused to be put into that sort of situation. It irked me so badly that I was now going to do so, but I needed someone who could explain to me what had happened and if Jesse was there with me it wouldn't be so bad. I was too afraid to go to a complete stranger – especially a strange werewolf – in this condition and the little voice in the back of my mind agreed.

I sighed and knocked the door. Perhaps I was going insane as well.

I heard Jesse's heart rate pick up and the smell of worry, fear, anxiety and hope trickled out under the door with the light as she ran across the room. I prayed silently that those emotions weren't caused by me. She'd been through enough in the past year what with losing a close friend of hers and her family's.

She obviously glanced out the peep-hole before answering the door as she gave off a little shocked, relieved, happy whine that reminded me of a dog. It made sense considering who her father was.

She threw the door open and threw herself at me in one movement. Thankfully along with the paws, fur and heightened senses, my reflexes had strengthened and I was able to catch Jesse and stop us from going tumbling to the floor – something that would have normally been impossible.

I had no time to speak as soon as Jesse had opened her mouth and just stood, quietly making soothing noises, as she cried and babbled – an unfortunate trait she'd picked up off me during the time we'd been friends.

I walked us into her room after a while when I realised that she wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon, and closed the door before moving Jesse's crying form to the bed. I sat down and rocked her back and forth as she curled up against me like a child with her mother. I sang softly as we rocked back and forth and before long she was quiet, though she had yet to un-fist my top from her hand.

We had hit it off as soon as we met each other, even though I was very shy. She'd been kind to me and had been there for me when I didn't have anyone else. She was like the sister I never had and no one had been able to break us up yet, though not through lack of trying.

When she'd finally calmed down I sat her by the side of me on the bed and smiled softly; the way a mother would to her child. I had a tendency to mother her occasionally, considering her biological mother was a bit of a cow and she lived with her werewolf father now, it was good for her to not need to worry about being weak in front of me. I wasn't going to unconsciously use it against her. I hoped that hadn't changed after what had happened a few nights ago.

"Faith, what happened? Where have you been?" Jesse's eyes were still misty with tears but she'd calmed down and relaxed now that she saw I was in one piece. It made me not want to tell her, but that thought was pushed away just as quickly as it had come. _You have to_, the little voice whispered urgently and I felt myself tense as though I was ready to take flight from the danger. There was no way I could fight right then. Instead I took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

I found it easier to pace as I spoke and used a scientific voice to keep it together. I had to distance myself from the memory so that I could tell her everything or I'd break down and cry. I knew repressing it all was a bad idea but until I felt safe, I couldn't let it out. The little voice in the back of my head was really starting to annoy me.

"The other night I was feeling restless so I decided to go for a walk. I didn't bother taking my keys with me; I was going to use the spare key to get back in. I hadn't realised I'd left my phone behind until I realised someone was following me and I'd reached into my pocket. He had me pinned in seconds and before I could fight back he was already raping me." I forced any reaction down and carried on with my story. "He beat me for fighting him afterwards and left me there." I was very vague about the details. "I only remember bits and pieces. I could feel at one point I was close to death. Something pulled me back; took over my body and merged with my soul. When I 'came to' I was sharing my body with this other being, but she meant me no harm; her presence was gentle and loving. We walked together until a few hours ago…" I paused and stared out the window at the clear night's sky. "I saw our reflection in a shop window on the way back here…" Jesse had her full attention on me as I paced. Her emotions were mixed; worry, anger, relief, shock. "I was a coyote…" I whirled around to face her, my eyes panic ridden. "How is that even possible!?" I asked rhetorically. "Not only am I now able to turn into a coyote but I'm pregnant by the bastard who raped me! How do you deal with something like that!?" I sat down heavily on the bed and dropped my head to stare at the floor, my hair creating a curtain between us.

I sighed when I felt Jesse's arms wrap around me. She didn't say anything; there was nothing she could say. Instead she cried for me; cried the tears I was unable to.

I waited patiently until she'd calmed down enough before I asked her the most vital question I had.

"Jesse?" I waited for her eyes to focus on me before continuing. "Do you think your dad…" I found it hard to finish the sentence and thankfully I didn't have to. Jesse must have realised where my thoughts were headed, as she jumped up and picked up the land-line her father had had installed in case of an emergency. This was one of them.

########

It didn't take her long to convince her dad there was a serious problem and that she needed to bring a friend home. I heard the entire conversation – both sides of it; which I found totally unnerving – and the mention of the name 'Mercy' hit something within me and I couldn't stop the gasp that left my lips. Her father had paused momentarily, but picked right back up again and told her to pack some necessities for us both and get in the car.

She hadn't really told him anything but it felt like she'd given him everything. He knew I was her friend, a newly 'turned' coyote and pregnant. She hadn't told him about the fact that I had been raped; apparently that was my job. I blanched at the idea.

That's how it came to be that I found myself in the passenger's seat of Jesse's car, with two suitcases in the trunk as she drove us to the Tri-Cities.

I could feel the gentle brushes from the coyote within me asking for permission to let me rest while it took over and kept an eye out for danger. I only agreed when I got its word that it would not hurt Jesse. It snarled at me angrily for even considering it as a treat. I soothed it softly and explained that I was just being careful and as soon as we'd both settled down, I let her take over. I needed some serious rest.

########

At first Jesse didn't notice anything different; the coyote side of me answered her questions and talked to her but she was a lot more subdued than I was. Worried, she looked at me and knew immediately that I was no longer in control; my eyes had turned dark gold and were filled with the instincts of the wild. The coyote smelled her fear as it spiked and glanced at her hands from the corner of my eyes as they clutched the wheel.

Knowing that it would scare her more if the coyote met her gaze full on, she spoke while staring out the windshield, one hand on her still flat lower abdomen as her thumb caressed her stomach.

"Thank you, Jesse, for doing this." Jesse started at the sound of her voice, deeper and rougher than Faith's but still the same. It was disconcerting. "The human cannot start healing until we are within a pack or at least near one we trust." Jesse listened closely to what the coyote was saying in case there was something important she needed to tell her father. "I will not hurt you pup, I promise you that. The human has been through a lot lately and I want her to rest. I am simply 'awake' so that I know our surroundings in case we need to run."

Jesse waited but the coyote said no more, just stared out the window and catalogued their surroundings.

########

When the smell of werewolf hit her nose the coyote relaxed slightly and sank back into my mind. As she did so, our eyes closed and when I opened them two seconds later it just felt like I was waking up from a much needed nap.

I stretched comfortably and purred as my body relaxed itself down into the seat – an amazing feat I'd accomplished during the time I was fully human. I opened my eyes to see Jesse smiling though she still smelled slightly of fear. I knew it was directed at the coyote but I also knew the coyote hadn't done anything.

"Welcome back." Jesse joked and I grinned sleepily at her from my slumped position in the chair. I wiggled up into a sitting position just in time, as we began to slow down to take the turning just up ahead.

Jesse parked close to the house and turned off the engine and looked at me.

"You ready?" She asked softly. Knowing that there were some of the pack watching us from the windows and that they could hear me, I just nodded my head. We left the things in the car to pick up later; right now we needed to explain why we were here.

I let Jesse go into the house first and paused before going in; there was something watching us. I tried to make out its smell but I couldn't quite get it. I jumped and bit back a scream as a cat landed on my shoulder. I glanced, deadpanned, at the furry thing on my shoulder and looked at Jesse, who had slid down the wall from laughing. I sighed, shook my head and walked in, closing the door behind me.

I took a hold of Jesse's hand and pulled her up; her laughter had quieted into giggles.

"Is it common for cats to fall from the sky around here?" I asked, as it purred and rubbed its little face against my cheek.

Jesse snorted and laughed harder as I tried to pull the cat off. I pulled as hard as I could without hurting her but she was having none of it; she'd dug her claws into my top and wrapped her tail around my neck.

I gave up five minutes later when the thing still hadn't budged. Exasperated, I looked at the cat.

"Look, I get you like me but can you please, get off!" My mouth dropped open in disbelief as the cat jumped from my shoulder and trotted into the room closest to us. I threw hands up into the air in astonishment and turned to pick Jesse up from the floor for a second time.

The smile that had been on my face from watching Jesse laughing slid off as we turned around. Standing no less than ten feet away was Jesse's father and behind him were two other men; obviously his second and third. My shoulders curled forward and my head lowered slightly as I unconsciously took up a defensive stance.

My body curled further as the two men took a step forward and a growl rumbled in my chest. Not realising that I was doing something wrong, I kept my eyes locked with Jesse's father's. The next step forward made me snarl and one hand flew to my stomach. Adam held up his hand and stopped his wolves moving closer; now that he looked for it, he could smell the subtle hint in my scent that told him I was in the very early stages of pregnancy.

Jesse's voice snapped me out of it, though I did notice her father's tensing of preparation in case I hurt her.

"Faith? It's okay. You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you." I met her eyes and saw the truth there, took a deep breath and relaxed my tense stance. I let her take a hold of my arm and lead me forward. I paused by the door and waited for the wolves to go in first; I wasn't having my back open to them – I knew they were stronger than me and I wasn't going to give them a chance to attack me.

I walked in after them, with Jesse at my side, and stopped after walking a few steps. There were two more werewolves inside the room; one male and one female. The female sneered at me as soon as she saw me. Her obvious hate for someone she'd just met shocked me but I hid it well.

She spoke before anyone could even open their mouths. I wasn't prepared for it.

"You dare come into this house, pregnant and smelling of sex you filthy whore!?" Her words snapped something inside me and the coyote rose to the surface with me and I crouched back and snarled at her viciously. Jesse gasped and covered her mouth at the words the woman had spoken and looked at me worriedly with tears in her eyes.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about!" I snarled at her, eyes wild. I didn't notice Adam's eyes lighten slightly. "I have been stuck in coyote form for the past few days because a man raped me!" I stood up swiftly and pulled my top off, wiping the make-up off my face as I did so. The coyote had no comprehension of embarrassment. I could smell her shock and humiliation. Her reaction pleased the coyote and we pulled the top back on before she receded back into my mind. I turned my attention back to Adam. "I don't know what happened. All I know is that he almost killed me but the spirit of the coyote saved me. Before that day I was a regular human. I don't understand what is happening to me and she won't let me deal with what happened…" I stared into his eyes, used to doing it. I watched as his eyes went back to normal. "I know that the coyote was a part of someone else before she came to me… I keep getting flashes, things the coyote sees as important for me to know but I still don't know anything!" My voice had gone from calm to frustrated. I forced the other emotions, like powerlessness and fear away, and turned them into anger so that they wouldn't see me as weak.

Adam stepped forward and though I flinched, I stood my ground. I glared at him when he was more than close enough. I watched, my body tensed, as he glanced at Jesse who had tears running down her face.

"You can stay here until well after the pup is born. You are going to need help. I have some books that might help you." I couldn't help but give him a deadpanned look. He hid a smirk.

"Books?" I asked in a disbelieving voice. "How exactly are books going to help me with this?" My hands flew this way and that to encompass my body, as I relaxed. I didn't need to worry anymore. I was safe.

That thought seemed to make things worse though and I ran from the room and down the corridor. Someone had left the front door open. I streamed through it, the sound of feet following me pushing me on. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop.

My body blurred and changed as I jumped the stairs and flew towards the fence. I could see a gap at the bottom. It was small and would be a squeeze but I knew I could make it.

I squeezed under it and flew into the woods on the opposite side. I knew they would be able to find me but I needed somewhere I could break down without anyone seeing.

I rubbed my scent in loads of different places before running off to settle under a dense bush by the side of a small steam that ran through the forest. I settled down under it and let myself breakdown. It was a lot different breaking down as a coyote than as a human, though something's were still the same; my heart-rate and breathing picked up and I began to shake. That was about as far as it went though.

The sound of twigs snapping caught my attention but it was too later; they'd have heard my breathing and I couldn't force it to slow. I wondered if it was possible for a coyote to have a panic attack.

Adam stepped out of the trees opposite me with Jesse close to his heels. I whined and crawled forward when I saw her. I could tell she wanted to run to me but Adam must have warned her I might be unpredictable. To show I was relatively in control I was going to roll onto my back but as I started to fear and panic gripped me so tightly I couldn't breathe. Adam rushed over and let a gentle growl rumble through him to sooth me as he stroked my back. It did its job and I felt myself relax under his touch and breathe deeply.

Jesse followed at a slower pace and I yipped in welcome to her. She crouched down one my other side and scratched my head as I rested it on my front paws. Adam stood up and took off his clothes while informing Jesse and myself that he was going to get me some food. I needed meat fresh from the kill and not processed food considering I hadn't eaten in days.

########

The next few hours were spent feeding me and calming me down. I felt ridiculous at being so weak, especially in front of other people – that hadn't really changed from before the coyote had saved my life. I didn't like people seeing me when I was weak.

When it got cold enough that Jesse started shivering, Adam curled himself around her and I laid myself along her legs to keep them warm. It was mere seconds later that one of Adam's pack stepped out the trees opposite us to take Jesse back to the house. I climbed off Jesse's lap and gave a 'see you later' yip and watched them walk off. Then I tensed.

I was alone with a male who was bigger and stronger than I was. I turned around and stared at him but he just ignored me and started digging under the bush I had hidden earlier.

I watched, fascinated, as he dug a pit big enough for us both to fit in and lined it with his fur, leaves and twigs. I cocked my head to one side and decided to help but when I brought over some leaves and went to get more, Adam pushed down on my bottom with his paw till I was sitting down. Totally befuddled, I glanced at him over my shoulder. He gave out a sigh, walked over and nudged my thigh with his muzzle. Getting the idea I moved my hind quarters around till I was facing him side on. Apparently satisfied with that, he laid his head on the back of my neck and added enough pressure to make me lie down.

I did as he asked but was not very happy about being lower down than he was. I was no submissive; I realised he was telling me to relax while he did whatever it was he was doing and so, I curled up and flopped my tail over my nose as I watched him.

The sound of the river and the feeling of security must have lulled me to sleep because the next time I opened my eyes I was alone and it was almost dark.

I surged to my feet but stayed low as I looked around me.

I was the only 'person' in the forest.

That knowledge did nothing to calm me though and I started shaking; I'd been left alone after having let go of all the emotions within me and I couldn't pull them back now. I was vulnerable.

And I was pregnant.

I bee-lined for the little shelter Adam had made and all but flew in. Even under the safety of the bush I could not stop my shaking. All I could think about was the fact that I was alone.

A twig snapped behind the den and I tensed. Logic had left me with the sunlight and I didn't think before I reacted.

For the second time I surged up to my feet and ran. It was exhilarating; it felt like I hardly touched the ground, but terror soon griped me as I heard something make chase. I ran as fast as I could and was relieved when the brake in the trees became visible.

I cleared the trees and had only ran a few steps before something slammed into me. Pain exploded through my side as I was sent parallel to the way I was running. I slid along the gravel before a wall stopped my movement. Winded and unable to move or breathe I closed my eyes and promptly passed out.

Before unconsciousness took me, I heard the slam of a car door, followed by the grieved howl of a wolf. And then I knew no more.

* * *

**Please review!!! :D Updates come quicker then! :D**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Okay, here is the next chapter! I have wanted to write this up for ages and finally sat down to do it the other night! I didn't have enough will power to stop myself! Now I'm off to revise and then go in the shower! I have class early tomorrow morning! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

*Narrative*

Adam's howl pierced the air and within seconds all his available pack surrounded him. They watched in trepidation as he sniffed at the coyote's body; there was a heart beat but it was slowing and she wasn't breathing.

Samuel dropped to his knees, the gravel digging into them painfully but he was oblivious to it. All he could focus on was the fact that he could have well killed the female who looked so much like Mercy when in coyote form. The fact that she was pregnant made it so much worse. Fact became twisted with memory and the possibilities of what could have been had Mercy choose him, but each one ended horrifyingly with what he had just done.

Jesse pushed her way through the crowd to Faith's side and immediately set to work. Having changed her major from veterinary science to her current course, she knew what she was doing. As her hands skimmed Faith's body she talked her father through what she was looking for and explained that Faith might cry out in pain because of it and to _please_, be patient.

Getting anxious that Faith was still not breathing, Jesse put her lips close to the coyote's nose and blew gently to produce the feeling of breathing in. She let out a sigh of relief when Faith drew gasping breaths into her oxygen deprived lungs.

Satisfied that the only thing that demanded immediate attention were a few broken ribs Jesse relaxed her frenzied examination. However, before they moved her they would need to be wrapped or more damage could be inflicted. She quickly dispensed orders for someone to get her bandages big enough to wrap around the coyote's chest, but stretchy or fragile enough that they would break apart and not hurt her more when she changed back.

No one asked questions – Adam's fierce stare saw to that – instead they rushed to do what was asked of them, fearing their Alpha's wrath.

Adam's wolf watched as his human pup wrapped up his mate's chest. It did not matter to him that his human side resisted against the knowledge that the coyote in front of them was the same coyote they had taken for their mate two years ago; the same one they had seen die in front of them. The wolf did not understand how she was there; all it knew is that she was alive, it didn't bother the wolf that it was a different person altogether. It didn't even take into account the possibility that the coyote would not want him. After all, he had shown his ability to feed her and build a den for them to live in – this was the point where it totally ignored the human who pointed out, in total exasperation, that there was a big enough 'den' across the field made out of stone.

The wolf's ears stood to attention as the coyote whimpered at the gentle touches of his human pup as she wrapped the bandages around her. It was extremely painful for her he knew, but she and the pup within her would live through it – somehow the life within remained unharmed.

It was only after they had moved her into Jesse's room so that she could be around a familiar smell, that Adam's wolf let him regain control over his body.

Once the transformation was complete, Adam made his way back outside to deal with Samuel who had hardly moved from the position he fell into when he got out of the car, except to lower his head and stare at the ground, fists balled up tightly in anger and self loathing.

Adam was not there to condemn him, make him feel guilty or punish him for what he had done. No. He was there to help him. Mercy's death had almost killed him and after hitting a coyote that looked exactly like Mercy's form had… He needed reassurance; needed to know that everything was going to be okay; that Faith and the pup would survive.

Without a word passing between the two of them, Samuel was pulled to his feet and half led, half dragged back to Adam's house. The proximity of other wolves would calm him and make him feel safe and relaxed.

########

*Faith's POV*

I breathed deeply, Jesse's scent relaxing me into a boneless heap on the bed. _I must have fallen asleep in her room again._ It didn't occur to me that that wasn't the case until I opened my eyes to a foreign room and my memories of the past few days came rushing back to me. I shot up and immediately regretted it as pain exploded in my chest, forcing me back onto the pillows, gasping for breath.

From what I had seen in that brief moment, I knew the room belonged to Jesse, even if I had never seen it before. The fact that it was covered in her scent – some new, some old – further proved that point. Plus I had seen a shirt I'd lent her a while back hanging from one of the handles of her dresser; I had been looking for that top for ages.

The person from my thoughts, choose that moment to come out of the bathroom. From her appearance and the light trying to get in through the curtains, it was obviously early morning.

Jesse gasped and dashed over to my side.

"Faith! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Before I could get a word in, she jumped to her feet and rushed to the door. "Stay there! I'll get my dad!" Again, before I could warn her, she'd opened the door and propelled herself forward. Straight into her father's chest.

I shook my head. She'd done things like this so often that, as far as I was concerned, it was a regular occurrence.

She grinned up at him sheepishly and stepped back while mumbling a 'sorry dad'. I couldn't help the small smile that touched my lips; normally by now she'd be sprawled across the floor with her unfortunate victim trying to untangle herself while apologizing profusely, before I'd come over and pull her up.

I had a feeling that was the real reason she changed her major; if there was a cow pat within twenty miles of her, she'd find it and fall in it. That was how I'd met her.

I had been working at the stables where their class had been that day and she'd fallen over as I was walking one of the horses back to its stall. I'd chuckled; more than used to the sight of city folk sprawled across the floor – none of them wore suitable foot ware – and reached my hand down to help her up.

I'd sat her on one of the benches and told her to wait there for a few minutes while I put the horse away and we'd get her cleaned up. She had listened, totally traumatized from the experience, tears running down her face.

Two minutes later I took her into the house and led her into one of the guest bedrooms so she could shower up, telling her to take her time while I went to get her some clean clothes.

When I came back in, she was sitting on the bed in a towel and had tears running down her cheeks. She had cried for a while over the humiliation over the fall and shivered in disgust. I simply sat there and offered her what comfort I could; the fact that I'd seen it happen loads of times before and done it myself on more than one of those occasions – I'd fallen in the stables earlier that day and landed in a puddle of horse pee. I'd had to have a shower and wash my clothes before I could get back to work (I always carried two pairs of riding clothes, two pairs of regular clothes and my wellies with me in case of such an emergency).

She still had the wellies I'd lent her that day. They were sort of an unconventional memento of our friendship.

"What are you grinning at?" Jesse asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Adam stood by the dresser, looking like a statue of a Greek god, all yummyness and strength. It annoyed me.

I attempted to shrug but paused when the movement as it sent pain radiating through my chest for a second time in less than an hour. I hid the pain from Jesse, not wanting her to worry. She remained clueless but Adam did not and stepped forward as though to help. I ignored his movements and smiled at Jesse.

"Just thinking of when we became friends." She laughed and got up from the bed carefully before bouncing over to the wardrobe. I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up when she held up a pair of dark blue wellies covered in big blue and green flowers.

The laugh was cut short however, from the pain it caused. I held my breath as my body tightened against that pain and my vision went black.

I could hear Jesse worrying and asking me if I was okay but I couldn't answer her. Adam told her to go downstairs and get a glass of water for me when he sensed she was starting to panic.

"Can you ask Sam to come up as well please, Jesse?" Though he was polite and phrased it as a question I knew he wasn't really asking. It was more of a 'polite order' than anything else.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Adam came over to my side and spoke softly to me, telling me to focus on my breathing. My eyes cleared with the first few breaths.

I'd only just got my breathing was back to normal when Samuel walked through the door, Jesse hovering anxiously at his heels, a glass of water in her hand.

Fortunately she didn't have time to work herself up too much as Samuel took the glass from her, while Adam told her to go back downstairs and get something to eat; he'd come down once Samuel had finished checking me over.

She left reluctantly, glancing over her shoulder continually until Samuel closed the door in her face. I frowned at him, annoyed at his rude behaviour. I kept my mouth closed however, sensing he was blaming himself over the condition I was in. Unfortunately this knowledge didn't stop me from opening my mouth.

"Can we _please_ get this over with? I want to get out of this bed and my backside's going numb." I had said it all very calmly and seriously and was shocked when Adam chuckled. I looked at him questioningly, with no small amount of confusion. He surprised me further by shaking his head in an affectionate manner. I frowned at him. Jesse never warned me her father was weird. He smiled lopsidedly at my frown, causing it to deepen.

I turned my gaze away from him when Samuel took a step towards the bed, his head down as he stared at the floor.

He kept his eyes away from my face as he examined me. Everything was fine and I was healing nicely. He also said he prefer it if I stayed in bed for another day. Being the type of person who needed to be up and about, and totally unused to being stuck in bed, I refused and attempted to get up. Adam had gently pressed my shoulders down to make me lie down. I glared at him. His response was to grin.

He was really starting to annoy me.

"You need to take it easy, what with your injuries and the pup." I cocked my head at Samuel in confusion.

"I'm not going to give birth to a coyote pup am I?" I'd asked totally horrified. It was their turn to look confused. They glance at each other before turning back at me. Who knew men could communicate to each other with their eyes the same way women can. It was Adam who spoke.

"Of course it will be a coyote pup… You are a coyote." He looked at me in concern as my eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah! But not _all_ the time!" I exclaimed, thoroughly freaked out now.

I frowned at them both as they dissolved into laughter. I had a feeling it wasn't something Samuel did very often. It suited him. But that still didn't remove the fact that they were laughing… At me… I glared.

"It's not funny! I'm a not squeezing a furry creature out of my body!" Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as it just made them laugh harder. Samuel sunk to the floor clutching his stomach.

Thoroughly fed up, I huffed, crossed my arms over my chest and looked way from them.

The door opened a few seconds later and Jesse poked her head around the doorframe before coming in. She looked at them weirdly as she closed the door and walked over to my side.

"What's up with them?" She asked me when she'd sat down on the edge of the bed.

"They're laughing at me," I grumbled sourly to her. She frowned.

"What did you say?" She asked totally confused now. "It must have been pretty funny to make them like this." Adam nodded and managed to get out through his laughter:

"She thinks she's going to give birth to an actual coyote pup!" I glared at him in total anger. After everything I had been through recently, I certainly didn't need this.

With that thought in mind, I painfully heaved myself up and out of bed before any of them could react and made for the door.

"Thank you very much for your help," I snarled angrily as I yanked the door open, "but I find I don't need it anymore!" The laughter broke off abruptly and I had only taken one step before Adam placed his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off; a stupid thing to do as it sent waves of agony through my already throbbing chest. I tried to breathe around the pain and step forward again but Adam was suddenly in front of me. I stumbled backwards, glaring, one arm wrapped around my chest as I gasped for breath.

He did not come any closer, just stood there as he stared at me sadly.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to insult or hurt you." I continued to glare at him. "What we did was unacceptable." I refused to let go of my anger, knowing it was the only thing that kept me standing upright right then.

I felt Jesse take a hold of my free arm and lead me to the chair Adam had just vacated, and sit me down. I sunk wearily into the pillows straight away and my head lolled to the side as Jesse tucked a blanket around me.

I opened my eyes tiredly to look at her. There were tears running down her cheeks again.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly as Adam sat down on the bed. Why couldn't he just leave?

"Because you've had to deal with so much!" she sobbed. I opened my arms for her and she crawled into my lap. I ignored the pain it caused in my rids. I stroked her hair softly as I spoke.

"Then shouldn't I be the one crying, hmmm?" I asked her gently as she clutched at me. I sighed when she didn't answer and just continued to cry.

Not knowing what else to do, I sang softly as I stroked her hair. It had never failed to calm her in the past and I only hoped it would do the same now.

Pictures came to me as I sang; other times not my own, different songs, but still holding Jesse with Adam watching from the background. Times I'd sang to her when her boyfriend broke up with her. So many images flashed in front of my eyes.

I opened my eyes, unaware that I had closed them, to find myself lying on the bed and, again, the sun was setting. Someone was dabbing a damp wash cloth on my forehead. My nose told me it was Adam.

"How's Jesse?" I asked before he could speak. My throat was dry and my words sounded harsh as I spoke.

"She's okay," Adam replied as he helped me sit up, "she got really worried and scared when you passed out mid song and started crying harder, but she's okay now." He was babbling. I had a feeling he wasn't normally the type of man to babble. I let it slide, too tired to really care right then.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "it's the coyote; she keeps forcing images into my mind; things she wants me to know…" Adam stared at me with an unreadable expression. He shook his head to clear it of whatever thoughts he had been lost in.

"It's fine. Jesse will be okay, she was just worried about you." I nodded tiredly. I didn't understand it. I'd obviously been asleep all day, so there was no need for me to be tired.

"She worries about other people to much and not enough about herself. I worry for her instead." I smiled as my eyes closed on their own accord.

"Uh uh! No you don't! You stay awake! You need to eat something before you go back to sleep." Adam ordered as he shook my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes slightly befuddled.

"How come that didn't hurt?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"You healed." He stated, in a happy sort of awed disbelief. "Throughout the day you're body has been healing itself. That's probably why you feel so tired. Come on," he held out his hand, "let's get you something to eat." I let him pull me carefully to my feet and lead me, half asleep, to the kitchen.

All talk stopped as soon as we entered but I ignored it easily as he sat me on a stool next to Jesse. It was easy to ignore the silence with my eyes closed – they'd been that way since we got down to the bottom of the stairs.

Too tired to sit upright, I dropped my head to the table top and promptly fell asleep again.

########

*Short Narrative*

Adam blinked at Faith for a few seconds before looking at Jesse with a bewildered expression. Jesse just shrugged and climbed off the stool and walked to the cupboard. She pulled out the jar of decaf coffee and put the kettle on.

"She'll fall asleep in her food otherwise, trust me. I've seen it happen on more than one occasion." The wolves at the table laughed and went back to eating and talking. They weren't happy with Faith being there but, their Alpha seemed more like himself than he had since Mercy had died and that change could be felt throughout the pack. For that reason they would put up with her.

"Last week there was a fire engine outside of dorms because someone set one of the classrooms on fire and Faith slept through it." Jesse continued to talk as she made the coffee. "Watch this." She instructed after she'd stirred it and covered the top of the mug with her hand. Everyone watched as she placed the mug on the table in front of Faith and took her hand off the top as she stepped back.

They looked on in amusement as Faith took a deep breath and searched for the cup, head still on the table, eyes still closed.

She wrapped her fingers around it and raised her head enough to take a sip. She had yet to open her eyes.

"Thanks Jesse." She mumbled and took a few more sips.

Jesse grinned.

"Da nada."

Somehow they all managed not to laugh out loud.

########

*Faith's POV*

When I finally opened my eyes, my food had been cooked and Jesse was bringing it over to me. My eyes lit up when I saw what I was having. Steak, mash and pees!

My stomach growled appreciatively and a few of the wolves laughed. I looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"I thought the saying went: 'the way to a _man's_ heart is through his stomach'." Samuel teased. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"What can I say? I'm abnormal." I grinned and dug in. I paused after swallowing my first mouthful and turned to Jesse. "You didn't cook this did you?" I asked.

Jesse laughed. "Nope, you're safe. Dad did."

"Oh okay," I mumbled, "thanks Dad." I nodded at Adam grinning. Jesse, who had just taken a sip of her drink, started coughing. I snatched up a tissue from the box in the centre of the table and pressed it to her mouth. She took it from me and coughed into it as a gently slapped her back.

When she finally finished coughing she starting laughing. I couldn't help but grin. Reassured that she was okay, I turned my attention back to my food. Obviously a bad idea, as seconds later she hit me in the arm.

"Oi! What was that for!?" I grumbled as I rubbed my arm. Okay, so it hadn't hurt _that_ much.

"You are _so_ evil!" She exclaimed playfully.

"Proud of it babe!" I grinned as I repeated a line from one of my favourite films.

Relative normality had returned and we grinned at each other. We knew nothing would ever be the same as it had been before _it_ had happened but for now, this was enough.

We spent the rest of what was left of the evening relaxing in the front room on the sofa under Jesse's duvet drinking hot coco and talking, as the fire crackled in the hearth. Jesse had been insistent that it had to be lit; it would relax me. I'd tried to get them not to, it had been cool enough to keep me awake but warm enough that I was comfortable and wouldn't make me fall asleep.

They ignored me however and lit the fire anyway. Jesse was right. It did relax me and they could all see it by the way I sunk further into the sofa.

I was no where near recovered but I was feeling better. Jesse had also soothed my nerves by reassuring me that the 'pup', as all the wolves called it, would be born as a human child unless I gave birth as a coyote and then, of course, it would be born as a coyote pup.

I'd sighed in relief and blushed. No wonder Samuel and Adam had laughed at me. I apologized to both men, considering they were in the room with us, but they just smiled and waved it off.

We talked for a while longer until I was too tired to keep my eyes open. I fell asleep there on the sofa, curled up under the blanket and warmed by the heat of fire and the sense of security that surrounded me. For now, I was safe.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **My muse has been throwing insperation balls at my head for the last week and this, as well as some bruises, is what came of it!

Enjoy!

XXX

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

_***A Few Months Later***_

"I am _so_ fat," I grumbled while studying myself in Jesse's bedroom mirror, "and my boobs are too big," Jesse rolled her eyes from her sprawled position across her bed.

At seven and a half months pregnant, I was a sight for sore eyes. Or ankles. Depending on how you looked at it really. I was one of the unlucky few who grew to be the size of a house before even reaching full term. If we hadn't done numerous scans, I would have sworn I was having a multiple birth.

I winced at the thought.

No thank _you_! One was _more _than enough.

"You're pregnant remember? You're body's just preparing itself. And you're not fat." Jesse stated without looking up from her revision. I had been helping her for a while now but the baby had gotten restless and I'd needed to walk around for a bit. And when I say restless, I meant that it felt like it was using my innards as a punch-bag. Now, I hear you say, '_she's exaggerating!_' but when a baby is flailing it's arms and legs around in _your _stomach and hitting anything that's too close, I'll let _you _try to come up with a _better _description.

"_Really_? I hadn't noticed." I shot sarcastically over my shoulder, my expression bland. Jesse glanced up at me and tried to hide her smile.

Bored from having been in her room too long, I finally gave up and dragged her off the bed. She whined and moaned about needing to do more revision and after a while I gave up and said I'd bring her a sandwich as I was making one for the baby. She just rolled her eyes good naturedly at my excuse to eat.

What? I was pregnant! I was _hungry_!

I'd just gotten to the bottom of the stairs when the door bell rang, so I decided to make myself useful considering I wasn't allowed to do a lot around the place – all the werewolves were very careful and protective of me and I knew it was because I was pregnant. It was only after I'd finally snapped at them (not literally, mind you; I valued my life) that they explained the reason: female werewolves were unable to have children because of the transformation they had to go through at least once a month. It was painful and violent and not something a foetus was able to live through.

I waddled over to the door and opened it and stepped forward over the threshold. Big mistake. Seconds later I realised the man in front of me was a vampire. And my day went to pot.

The great thing about being pregnant (in my opinion – Adam and the other wolves didn't agree) was the fact that when I was on a mission, nothing deterred me. If I wanted food, everyone had better make room at the fridge for me, if I needed the toilet; look out I was coming in anyway even if you were naked in the shower. And right then there was a vampire standing between me and my lunch and _damn it! The baby was hungry!_

"Adam, there's a vampire at the door for you," I mumbled casually before a huge yawn broke over my face. One of the cons of pregnancy; sudden fatigue… well I got it anyway. Who knew if it was normal? I was a walker according to Adam and co., so we couldn't judge much by human standards right now.

Adam was by my side before I'd even finished my sentence. The word vampire had caused an almost immediate response and I would have been curious had I not been hungry and sleepy. A pregnant woman can only deal with so much at any one time.

"If I yawn anymore my jaw is going to fall off," I grumbled as I started to turn around to go back into the house. "Look out, pregnant lady coming through; I haven't got my license for this thing yet." Adam smiled and chuckles from the wolves in the living room could be heard. Daryl's mate walked out of the living room and went upstairs, smiling at me as she passed. We had become fast friends surprisingly and I could usually be found with either her, Jesse, Adam, Sam or Warren.

"When do you get your license for that thing again?" Adam joked.

"Another two months I'd say," he smiled at my smartass answer. That of course, was my due date.

"Why don't you go into the living room and rest?" It wasn't really a request and I paused for a moment before deciding that my need to sleep was stronger than my need to eat and so I humoured him and wandered into the living room.

"If I rest anymore, I'll be in a coma." I was very grumpy lately thanks to my pregnancy. Adam smirked as he watched me walk (or waddle) into the living room. "This child's sucking all the energy from me," I grumbled quietly to myself as I walked, oblivious to how ironic that statement sounded when we had a vampire on our doorstep.

Warren helped me onto the sofa and propped my stomach up using a pillow and put another one between my knees. I was asleep before he'd even put the blanket over me.

The smell of Adam's cooking and a gentle hand on my brow woke me a few hours later. I opened my eyes slowly, sleepily and wished seconds later that I hadn't. Adam sat beside me starring at me with a soft look on his face that made my heart clench in pain as he stroked my forehead and cheek. That look could only mean one thing.

He was thinking about _her_.

I forced those thoughts to the back of my mind as soon as I saw the worry creep into his eyes (I hated it when he was the one to wake me up – it made me so vulnerable to these sorts of situations) and tried to heave myself up into a sitting position. Big mistake. I only got half way up before pain flared through my mid section and forced me back down onto the pillows.

Adam sucked in a breath in alarm as I panted and rubbed my protruding belly. His hands settled next to mine and rubbed in soothing circles as he called for Samuel who was upstairs in his room reading. He stepped back and gave Samuel room to check me over as soon as he entered the room. Everything had gone still and quiet as soon as Adam called for him as the entire house waited tensely to find out if I was ok. The only thing that acted as if nothing had happened was the cat who took this time to curl up by my head and start purring like a maniac.

I absolutely adored that cat. She was _the _most amazing thing on four paws! I think it had a lot to do with our first meeting, you know, first impressions and all that – only a truly incredible animal would do something like that.

Samuel gave me a clean bill of health and went to help me up but I quickly stopped him.

"I think I'll just stay here for a bit, it's too comfy to get up," I smiled up at him and knew that neither of them were fooled.

They shared a worried look for a moment before deciding to give me my space.

"Just call us if you need us okay?" Adam demanded softly. "Even if it's just to get up." In that case I'd be staying on the sofa.

Keeping my thoughts too myself, I simply nodded my head in agreement and gave him another smile.

I rubbed my belly and almost laughed when _______ flopped herself over eyes as if that would help. I reached my other hand up to rub her head for a moment before picking her up (which she complained at, but a lady's got to be able to see) and placing her on my chest where she curled up in a ball, her head tucked under my chin.

The doorbell rang again and this time I decided to leave it. There was no bloody _way_ I was attempting to get up again. Sod it. I'd live on the sofa until after I had the baby.

A strangely tense Daryl opened the door and I recognised the voice immediately.

_Bran! _

His head appeared over the back of the couch seconds later and I couldn't stop the smile that blossomed over my face. He smiled back and chuckled when the cat lifted her head, presenting it to him in such a way that clearly said she expected him to scratch it and she was _not _to be ignored. She sulked otherwise.

Bran reached down and scratched under her chin affectionately and she started purring. The sound vibrated through my chest and left me laughing at the feeling. I couldn't help it! It tickled!

Bran chuckled and picked the off my chest carefully.

"Don't want you laughing _too _hard. You might wet yourself." he joked as he helped me sit up. That really didn't help me calm down.

"She's actually done that you know." Samuel laughed as he came in and I had to cross my legs as I continued to laugh and threw one of the cushions at him. He laughed as he plucked it out of the air and Bran smiled softly, the way only a father can.

I finally managed to calm down, without any accidents happening, and relaxed back into the sofa.

"You're both completely evil you know that?" I joked as I rubbed my belly and made a face as the baby turned itself around. "Ugh. Baby's moving." Both men's eyes lit up.

"Can I feel it?" they asked in unison and I laughed softly and nodded. Two hands were instantly placed on my stomach and I moved them around a bit so that they could feel it better.

I watched their faces as the baby moved and suddenly let out a kick at one hand and a punch at the other. They gasped and leant closer to my stomach, staring at it as though it would make the baby do something else. I shook my head; no matter how many times any of the wolves had felt it, they reacted the same as they had the first time.

"Dinner's ready." Adam's voice came from behind me and I felt him come up to lean against the back of the sofa behind me to look over my head.

"The baby's moving and terrorizing my insides. They wanted to feel it." I smiled which turned to a grimace at a rather painful kick. "Okay, okay. I get the idea. Mama's being a lazy bun and needs to move. Okay, just stop kicking my internal organs." I grumbled and attempted to wiggle to the edge of the sofa. I didn't move an inch and the men watched in amusement as my face turned to a mask of horror. "Dear sweet Jesus, you cannot be serious!?" my voice came out in an indignant squeak several octaves higher than normal when I realised.

Before I could overreact and hurt myself, Bran and Samuel took an arm each and carefully helped me up. I smiled at them gratefully as I straightened up.

"Thank you so much!" Tears filled my eyes and I sniffed. Damn hormones.

Bran chuckled and wrapped an arm around me and led me into the kitchen when my nose suddenly realised what we were having for food.

I turned shining eyes to Adam. "Curry?" I had to be sure.

Bran's arm around me stopped me from running to the kitchen. Curry had become a food that I couldn't live without during my pregnancy, so Adam always made sure that there was a portion in the fridge in case I wanted some.

"How's my little god-child?" Jesse asked as she rubbed my bump and pulled faces at it.

"It's fine, but _I'm_ terrified. Though it can't see you love, I can." she scowled at me as everyone laughed and I hugged her. "Kidding." I laughed.

A knock came at the door as Jesse and I talked but I ignored it until the presence of an unfamiliar wolf made itself known.

I turned around curiously to see an African American man standing in Adam's doorway. He looked so out of place it was hilarious but one look at him told me that my laughter would not go down too well with him.

I turned to look at Bran and quickly raised my glass to my lips to hide my smile when I realised that Bran's eyes were full of laughter. He's obviously figured out what I was thinking and was amused by it.

Dinner was a strangely quite affair after introductions were made and I couldn't help but study those at the table. Each werewolf save for Bran, was tense though they tried to hide it and it wasn't until I was getting into bed that night that I finally got an answer.

It was late and by now I'd already be in bed and asleep but tonight I walked over to the window and stared up at the night sky, rubbing my stomach. I was worried. I'd never seen the Pack so tense and I knew that something was going on that they were trying to keep from me.

Adam wrapped his arms around me from behind, his hands rubbing slow circles on my stomach, his chin on my shoulder. I knew he needed this – to feel close to Mercy in some way, but right then I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't keep being her in his eyes. Not when I cared for him as me.

I could feel his shock as I moved away and walked to the bathroom. I _never _moved away.

I left the bathroom light off as I turned on the tap to clean my teeth though I didn't pick up my brush. I heard him stop in the doorway and knew he was leaning against the doorframe.

I dropped my head so that my face was hidden from him by the darkness and my hair.

"I'm not her, Adam. I never will be." I whispered so softly I was amazed he even heard it. His quick in take of breath told me he had. "I can't be who you want me to be. She's _gone _Adam and she's _not _coming back. Stop treating me like Mercy." I lifted my head to glare at him and realised in that moment what a huge mistake I'd made. I should have realised that with tensions already high in the house, my confronting him tonight was a bad idea.

Adam's eyes glowed bright gold in the darkness of the room and I somehow managed to hold back a shiver, something inside me screaming at me that to shiver now would be disastrous.

Terror filled me as he started walking towards me and I moved away from the sink, trying to find an escape root. There wasn't one. He stood between me and the door and I knew that I'd never get around him in this state. My stomach twinged but I ignored it. A growl rumbled through his throat and my arms flew around my stomach in a protective gesture.

Wrong move again. A snarl ripped through his throat and I flinched, backed into the corner of the room as he continued to come towards me. I tucked my head down and whimpered pitifully as his hand came up and I couldn't hold the shivers at bay any longer.

They tore across my body with an almost painful intensity and I slid down the wall as my legs gave way. I couldn't focus on anything but the terror Adam distilled in me in that moment. When his hands clamped down on my shoulders, I didn't think, I just reacted.

I threw my body backwards, breaking free of his hold and relief shot through me for an instant before the back of my head collided with the tiles and pain exploded through my head. Stars filled my vision as I felt something warm trickle down my neck.

Had the shower come on?

I could vaguely hear Adam's voice, shouting for Samuel in panic and wasn't even aware of the whimper that left my mouth as my vision went black.

*Adam's POV*

I watched as Faith's head slumped to the side unseeingly and time seemed to stop. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Though I knew she was still alive and just unconscious, I couldn't focus on that fact. How could I when I'd seen Mercy die, her head lolling in the same way as Faith's was now after she'd said goodbye.

Samuel rushed in and flew to Faith's side, quickly checking her for other injuries after he was sure the head wound wasn't too serious.

Bran, who had come in right behind Samuel, took a hold of my shoulders and pulled me from the room. I was too dazed by her reaction and what had happened to protest and sat in the chair I was directed to.

I watched as Bran stripped the bed, placed down a plastic sheet on top of the mattress then placed everything back on the bed in record time.

It was only as I watched Sam carry Faith out and place her on the bed, that my nose registered what the smell was.

Faith's water had broke.

*3rd Person Narrative*

Sam placed Faith carefully onto the bed and passed his father the things to clean her head wound as he rushed to his room to get the gas and air cylinder he'd bought for this purpose.

By the time he'd gotten back to the room, Bran had cleaned the wound and changed her clothes and his brother was bent over her head, gold light covering his hands.

Samuel sighed in relief as Charles whispered an incantation to heal her head; he had been so scarred that she would have to give birth with a concussion.

While the brothers took care of Faith, Bran moved over to where Adam sat in the chair unmoving. His eyes were glued to Faith's face though it was obscured by Charles as he healed her. It was only after he's placed his hand on his shoulder and called his name, that Adam reacted.

"What happened?" Bran questioned softly, knowing not to jump to conclusions before knowing everything. Adam looked up at him with tortured eyes.

"She thought I was treating her like Mercy… told me to stop and that she wasn't coming back. I know that. I saw her die. I didn't realise I was treating her any special way until my wolf took over. Her growled at her in anger because, though he had thought that before, he _knew _she wasn't Mercy and because she'd worked herself up so much that her water broke but she took it the wrong way and threw her arms around her stomach. He snarled at her for thinking he was going to hurt her and she flinched. He walked towards her so that he could nuzzle her to reassure her but she freaked out when he raised his hand. She started shivering in fear and sank to the floor. I finally convinced him to give me back control but it was like she couldn't hear me calling her name and I grabbed her shoulders to try and get her to open her eyes and she just reacted…" his voice was low and pained and he described what had happened and Bran began to realise that the confrontation must have been boiling up for months, her fear of a bad reaction from Adam becoming a subconscious worry and tonight's tension had just been a catalyst for it's release. He focused back on Adam as he spoke again. "She threw herself backwards away from me! She had to have known there was a wall behind her!" Samuel let out a low oath. How can Adam have been so _stupid_ to back her into a corner! They'd known her long enough to know that she didn't react well to those sorts of situations! "And then I smelt the blood and her eyes went unfocussed and it was like watching Mercy die all over again except this time it was worse because it was _Faith_!" Samuel was so glad that he hadn't stopped speaking at Mercy or he might have just had to kill him. Mercy and Faith had _some_ similarities that they both shared, yet they were still _so_ different from each other! He had a feeling that had they met and become friends, they would have been mistaken for sisters.

Their eyes flew to Faith as Charles straightened up and she groaned in pain. Her hands flew to her belly as a contraction ripped through her and she curled up into herself.

Adam flew across the room to kneel at her side as she panted and stroked the hair from her face.

"Faith? Faith, I need you to open your eyes and look at me honey okay?" he asked in desperation, needing to know that she was alright.

*Faith's POV*

I didn't care right then if Adam was angry with me for what I'd said, my stomach was killing me (though surprisingly my head didn't hurt) and I knew what was about to happen.

One of my hands flew from my stomach to clutch his wrist as another contraction hit me and I sobbed.

"Adam." I opened my eyes, forehead scrunched in pain and watched as he scrambled onto the bed, carefully sitting me up and leaning me against him. He pulled my hand off of his wrist and put it in his hand instead and I gladly clutched at it while his other hand moved to join my other in rubbing my stomach.

"Breath, Faith." Samuel reminded and starting doing the breathing exercises. I glared at him evilly but did as he said and Bran laughed until I turned my glare on him.

"Don't even bloody think about it or _you _can swap places with me and give birth instead." I snapped, uncaring that what I threatened wasn't even possible. He wisely forced his laughter down, knowing not to mess with a woman in labour whether he was the Alpha of all Alphas or not.

"I'll go get Jesse and Daryl's mate for you." he said instead and left the room to my shout of 'she has a name too you know!'

Charles hid a laugh and went to stand by the window out of the way in case I decided to hit him and watched as Adam tried to sooth me.

"I'm too young to be a mum!" I wailed just as Jesse came running through the door with Daryl's mate behind her. They both sat on the bed on my other side and Jesse starting ranting about men having it easy, giving me plenty of opportunity to vent. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts!" I growled and Jesse giggled as I squirmed, trying to move away from the pain.

She hopped off the bed and picked up the mask from the canister and, getting the clue, Samuel turned it on as she placed it on my face. I looked up at her in confusion and she answered my unasked question.

"Gas and air."

I sobbed with relief and took a deep breath and by the third I was chilled. I'd never believed all those women when they said how good it was but now… Well. I needed no more convincing.

The men looked on in amusement and relief as the women talked; relief on Bran's part, as I was less likely to start shouting at him if I wasn't in pain and amusement on everyone else's.

When it finally came time to push, after almost kicking Sam in the face (on purpose mind you) when he went to check how far dilated I was, I was more than ready to get the little bugger out of me.

I complained loudly when the Gas and Air was taken off me and continued to look at it mournfully even after Sam explained why I couldn't use it.

I clutched at Adam's hand as I started pushing, the girls patting my legs in encouragement and doing the breathing exercises with me. Had I not been so focused on bringing a new life into the world (in other words, trying to push something the size of a watermelon through something the size of a lemon), I would have shouted at Bran as he filmed the entire thing and tried not to laugh at the women's antics.

A baby's cry split the air a while later and I sank into Adam with a relieved whine and patted hi leg in reassurance as he nuzzled my neck. It was the shock of him licking my neck that made me look at him. His eyes were the golden eyes of the wolf. Too tired to give a monkey's I turned to Samuel as he passed the baby to me after sorting it out.

It was a girl! A beautiful baby girl!

I whined happily and slipped my finger under hers and kissed her little hand. She was so tiny!

Everyone came closer, Jesse touching a little foot and saying hello, Daryl's mate staring down at her in amazement as though she'd never seen something so amazing before and everyone else looking on for various places in the room.

"Don't even _think _about licking either of us clean wolf." I mumbled softly as I stared down at my daughter as he nuzzled my neck again. "Or I _might_ just shoot you."

Everyone laughed as he growled softly, in a calming way for a few minutes before licking my neck one more time and letting Adam have control.

His hand came up to hover near her head as he stared down at her in amazement and turned to look at Jesse.

"This is just like when you were born." he murmured and glanced down in time to see the baby yawn and bring her fist up to rest on her cheek as she went to sleep. "That was just as amazing…"

I turned to look at Jesse and Daryl's mate who was cooing at the baby even though she was now sound asleep.

"I want you to be her Godmother." I took one of Jesse's hands and watched as Daryl's mate looked up at Jesse, then me. I met her eyes. "Both of you." I smiled at her shocked look and smiled at Jesse who was grinning widely.

"Me?" she asked in disbelief and I nodded.

"You've been good to me. Been a friend when I've needed one and I know you'll teach her things that I can't. I know all her god-parents will." I turned to look over at Kyle who stood on the other side of the room. "Like Warren will teach her to be open minded with Kyle's help. Like how Samuel will teach her to respect all life. How Jesse will teach her to be unafraid to express herself and be who she really is. And how _you _will teach her to be strong and caring." I smiled at each of them and watched the werewolves' eyes, and Kyle's, fill with happy tears. We all knew that I was giving them a gift. A gift to be a part of her life as she grows up.

I turned to look at Bran, finally noticing the camera but letting it slide. "And don't think you're getting out of it." I smiled. "Every girl needs an uncle." he smiled and nodded and mumbled 'of course' and I turned to everyone else in the room. "I want you _all _to be a part of her life. Like a family."

"No." Adam smiled as he looked around the room. "Like _Pack_."

Quiet cheers filled the room and I smiled happily.

"They're never going to let you leave now!" Jesse joked and we all laughed.

* * *

Review please! **Also, if you know the cat's name and Daryl's mates name please tell me! Lol! She might have shouted at Bran about it but I don't even know it! XD Thanks!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **I was going through my stories earlier and here and felt really guilty, after reading reviews, that I hadn't updated in so long. I can only apologise and explain that I've had a bit of an apathy for this story for a while now and wanted to rewrite but life seems to keep getting in the way so I shall finish it in 1st person text and rewrite it once it's complete (this whole story will then be the very end chapter titled 'Original').

Hope you enjoy it. =)

xx

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I stumbled out of bed at 5am in the morning, woken by my daughter's cry. Adam was already at the crib, Alyza[1] tucked carefully into his arms as he tried to soothe her. She was clearly having none of it and was bawling her little eyes out. She had undoubtedly already woken the entire house.

Blinking heavy eyes laden down with sleep, I dropped into the rocking chair and arranged my shirt to breast feed. At any other time I'd have been far too embarrassed to breast feed in front of Adam but at that moment in time I was too tired to care.

Adam carefully handed Alyza to me, always aware of how fragile she was, and she latched onto my nipple before I'd even got her properly situated.

Adam chuckled in amusement at her actions and I couldn't help but smile even in my sleepy state. I relaxed back into the chair, knowing that Adam would support her if I fell asleep and started humming to her while rocking back and forth.

Adam's eyes softened at the obvious love I felt for my daughter, despite the way she had been conceived. A few weeks ago I'd have sworn that the reason for that look in his eyes was because of Mercy, but now I knew the truth.

Samuel had cleared the room not long after Alyza was born and took her off me after telling Adam to give me a quick shower. I'd protested the entire way to the bathroom that I was capable of washing myself until Adam set me on my feet and my legs gave way. He'd quickly scooped me back up before I got anywhere near the floor and continued to carry me to the bathroom. I silently let him wash me as he supported my weight by leaning me against him and wrapping an arm around my waist. It was a testament to how gentle Adam was that I had dozed off in the shower and only woke up after he put me into my pajamas and lowered me into the clean but cold bed. Alyza was brought back over to me and placed into my arms, Adam placing his own arm under mine to support it and I'd smiled up at him gratefully.

I was asleep within minutes.

After getting some rest, Adam and I had talked. _Really _talked.

There'd been lots of pacing on Adam's part and lots of crying on my part. As uncomfortable as it made both of us to talk about our emotions, we waded through everything that needed to be said; me snotting on myself on the bed from crying so much and Adam practically wearing a hole in the carpet.

Silence had reined for a number of minutes before Samuel had knocked on the door and come in to check on me, worried about stressing me out so soon after giving birth.

He'd firmly held his ground when Adam turned furious eyes on him, though they'd softened considerably when he actually focused on me properly – having been so consumed with his grief – and noticed the pace of my heart and breathing and the redness of my eyes and nose.

All the fight had gone out of him as soon as he had focused on my face and he strode over, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead with a sigh. It was the first real sign of affection that I knew had everything to do with me and nothing to do with Mercy.

It was strange but not unwelcome.

Life carried on as normal the following day with the added exception that there was now a baby in the house and that I was aware that all the looks Adam gave me were real and for _me_. I spent the next few days in awe at his obvious affection and wondering how I'd ever thought it was for his lost love.

Alyza pulled me out of me sleepy thoughts with a grumble as she snuffled at my breast like a puppy, having somehow lost my nipple. I gently turned her head back the right way as she scrunched up her face, raising one of her little fists to the side of her face. She'd sucked in a deep breath, ready to let loose a loud wail as she was prone to doing (never let it be said that I have a quite baby) but thankfully had no chance as I popped my nipple back into her mouth.

Adam chuckled at her antics and grinned at me, seeing that I was starting to wake up a bit and embarrassment was quickly settling in. Annoyed at myself as Adam had seen me naked on more than one occasion, I pushed the embarrassment aside and smiled back at him and had to laugh as his grin grew.

I rolled my eyes at him but he simply ignored it and crouched at the side of the rocking chair. When he started whispering to Alyza, telling her about all the amazing adventures they'd have together when she was older, I felt my heart melt.

I wasn't entirely sure how we'd gotten to where we currently were; it was clear to everyone that we'd slowly fallen in love with each other in the time I'd been there and it felt right. All the nights they'd sat in the living room with the pack talking or playing board games, the times when Adam had woken me up from a nightmare of that night, the days when Adam scolded me for doing the hovering when he was out of the house, or teasing me over my poisonous baking skills – my teasing him for being _able _to bake (I'd made him a Kiss the Cook apron one day for a joke – had had to press my own lipstick print on the material to get the right shape to embroider over).

Nothing life threatening, apart from my baking skill, had brought us together. We'd just spent time together and everything else had come naturally. we'd been a fit. But one thing had stood in the way in my mind – an illusion all of my own making.

Mercy.

_Perhaps one day we'll talk about her_, I thought as I watched Adam talk to Alyza and smiled.

But as seemed to be the way my life worked, whenever I was finally content, something happened and all hell broke loose. And it all started with a knock on the door.

I'd glanced at the window in the nursery, not seeing the way Adam tensed. I didn't understand who would be coming to the house this late but it had happened before when one of Adam's pack had shown up without warning, so I shrugged it off, tucking my boob away and pulling down my shirt. I ignored Adam as he stood stock still by the side of the rocking chair, clearly listening to the conversation downstairs. As quietly as possible so as to not disturb Adam, I stood and put a cloth over my shoulder, situating Alyza and rubbing her back to bring up any wind. It didn't take long before I was rewarded with a little burp, but my mind was not totally focused on that, for as soon as I'd stood up I smelt it.

Vampire.

And the coyote that had become a part of me when Alyza was born did something it hadn't done since the first few months after it saved my life. It explained what was happening and why.

I touched my nose to Alyza's forehead and yipped at her, satisfied as she slipped effortlessly into her coyote form, none of the pain present that the werewolves went through.

The voices downstairs, though a murmur to my ears were crystal clear to Adam's, and whatever was said snapped Adam into action. He flew to the other side of the nursery and ripped the carpet away from the wall and my mouth fell open.

Before I could start wondering if he'd gone feral or something (maybe he needed some shots?), he pulled back a door that I hadn't known was there and spoke only three words and my blood turned to ice in my veins.

"Hurry. They're here." I rushed to him, taking his outstretched hand as he helped me down steps that led down into the ground.

I didn't ask him to explain as we ran down the tunnel and he didn't volunteer the information, but somehow I knew what was going to happen next and I awkwardly fastened my cross charm bracelet around her neck. It would afford some protection at least.

Though my body had almost healed since the birth, I was still very unfit from the 9 months I spent carry Alyza. So it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise when a stitch formed in my side. I ran through it, ignoring the pain as we took a sharp left, forcing my knee to lock as it gave out.

Hearing my steps falter, Adam paused to scoop me up and put on a burst of speed, his eyes a burning gold. I clutched Alyza to me as we went hurtling down the dirt tunnel, my grip on her the only thing that stopped her from shooting away from my body like a missile when Adam came to a sudden and complete stop.

Our noses told us what our eyes could not see. There were vampires in the tunnel with us.

I quickly pulled off one of my gold cross necklaces and put it around Adam's neck and had never been more thankful for my faith. But when the bodies of numerous vampires seemed to appear out of the shadows, I wondered how much good they would do against so many.

Adam lowered me down to the floor, wrapping his arms around Alyza and I and I could feel the tension in his body as he tried to hold back the urge to shift. We all knew he was weaker in this form…

But I could be a coyote quicker than they could move. I felt the coyote within me stir, this time at one with me and felt her knowledge slip into my brain. We were vampire hunters.

I made myself shake and reek of fear, turning myself around to press my face into Adam's chest, Alyza between us. I pressed my lips to his chest and yipped simply at him – and though our languages were different, Mercy had taught him some coyote. I pressed Alyza to him, knowing he'd catch her as I used his body like a spring board, shifting in mid air with a snarl, tearing out the throats of the closest vampires as I sailed past.

Moving to a half shift, neither woman nor coyote, my right hand clenched around the golden staff that my ancestors had buried in the ground long before my birth and I plunged it into the stomach of the next vampire. Some of the wall crumbled where I'd pulled the staff out of the dirt wall but I ignored it as vampires started to close in around me.

I could smell Adam's shock as I snarled, my arm containing the staff a practical blur as I took out vampire after vampire, ignoring the enraged scream of their queen as they fell and I knew gold arm bands appeared around the tops of my arms, wrists and ankles.

What I wasn't expecting was the zing of a blade being released from its sheath and as another fell by my staff, I spun around it, feeling the blade slice my side before I could parry it. Thankfully my reflexes were quick enough to avoid what would have otherwise been a fatal blow to the stomach.

I felt my eyes flash and my movements sped up, my body shrinking slightly to condense the power in my body. I was unaware of the snarls that left my throat as my staff became two.

Time became a blur of attack and defend as I sustained a number of wounds I was not able to avoid but they only served to anger her further – giving her the added adrenaline she needed to take out the remaining vampires.

As the last one fell, my eyes clashed with the Vampire Queen and I didn't even hesitate at her tear stained face. I threw my body at her, and I had to focus all of my attention on her, my staff a blur in the air and we landed blow after blow on each other.

We pushed away from each other, mirror images as one of our knees hit the floor, one hand bracing on the ground, my left clutching my upright staff, her right hand pressed against the dirt of the wall.

I watched her hand clench into the dirt of the wall and pushed myself up, closing my eyes and spinning around, the dirt she would have thrown in my eyes, scattering harmlessly across my back.

Her wide eyes gazed into mine as I plunged the golden staff tip into her stomach. She had clearly not been bested in battle for countless centuries and now an untrained coyote pup had finished her.

"Release Stefan." Adam's voice came from behind me but I kept my gaze focused on her. "Before your entire coven is killed. Let there be _one _survivor."

I watched as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and felt the moment Stefan was released. Seconds later her body, and those of her coven, turned to dust.

As though a switch had been flicked, my body rippled back to human form and I collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. I thought I heard Adam call my name in a distant corner of my mind but before I could do more than wonder, darkness closed in around me and I passed out.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

Adam passed Alyza to Aurielle the moment she entered the tunnel, having the perfect timing of arriving the moment Faith collapsed, and Adam flew to his mate's side.

His hands shook as he examined her body but he was no doctor and could only tell that she'd lost a lot of blood. Before he could start panicking, Samuel was beside him, checking Faith's heart rate and testing for broken bones. The smaller wounds had already started to close up and the flow from the larger wounds seemed to be slowing down.

Adam could hardly explain everything that had happened on the walk back to the house. They did understand that something amazing had happened to Faith though, and that she had been the one to singlehandedly take out their city's coven. Aurielle would have joked that he'd 'been left at home to watch the pup while Faith took care of business' but she knew now was not the right time so she filed it away for a couple of months from now when Faith would be able to laugh at Adam's expression with her.

* * *

[1] Alyza – Pronounced: Ah-LIE-za – Meaning: joy. Originally I was looking for a name meaning Miracle but couldn't find a suitable one – changed my mind to 'bringer of joy' but Beatrix didn't sound right, so shortened it to just 'joy' and really liked the name Alyza… Perhaps too much info for all that but there you go anyway. =)

Review please. =)

xx


End file.
